Forum:What happens to a special resource if a city is built on it?
What happens to a special resource if a city is built on it? Is the extra resources lost or part of the city tile? Where in the Wiki is this talked about? : Resources remain on tile. The only way terrain changes when city is built on tile, is removal of some infrastructure (Fortress, Airbase, Ruins on freeciv 2.4 and earlier) and addition of some free one (road, railroad depending on situation). --Cazfi (talk) 08:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Does the extra resources become part of the city tile production? Is this talked about in the FreeCiv Wiki somewhere? :Cities and Terrain cover this. The AIs often "forget" to improve the city tile. – 18:21, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Not mentioned in Cities at all, and not mentioned in Terrain at all, so i'm not sure why you say this; and if the AI's do not get their city centers automatically improved as per the rules then something is either buggy or changed. :You can read Terrain#Working_Terrain in conjunction with the third paragraph in Cities#Working_land as of today: the city center - gets worked for free, without being assigned a citizen. The city's square always produces at least one food point and at least one production point. It also gains whatever advantages the terrain offers when irrigated. I think the latter is not more the case, the center has to be irrigated to get the irrigation effects; same idea as for mining. Indirectly User:Cazfi already said that; you can test it in a quick tutorial scenario game. Cities directly on a special resource tile are a good thing, no enemy can occupy this tile without conquering the city. – 15:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) You are just reinforcing my point - it is *not* mentioned at all. Special resources are *not* common "terrain advantages" are they? Whatever "advantages" mean to the Wiki author is not clearly defined anywhere, are they meant to mean special bonuses or tile bonuses or all bonuses or ? Special resource bonuses are not specifically mentioned anywhere when at a city center tile is my point, it belongs in the Wiki or in a FAQ or both because it is not clearly said anywhere. : Well, there's nothing special in respect to resources in city center tile, so what should be documented? I mean, we cannot list everything that's not an exception to general rule. -- 22:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It is more than an annoyance to stop a game-in-progress and to startup another game to specifically test something that needs to be in the rules somewhere logically locatable and easy to understand, the whole savegame mechanism is completely broken in the 240RC1 release, so "testing" means completely abandoning a game... Btw, Cities should have irrigation by default or again the rules changed or something is buggy, mines may be built to remove irrigation on a City Center tile, and irrigation from City Centers may not irrigate other tiles necessarily. Update: Yup, you're correct, City Centers are *not* irrigated by default in 240RC1. : They do not have irrigation, but they get the irrigation bonus as if the irrigation was there. That has not changed. The only recent change is that if the center tile has mine on it, it won't get irrigation bonus like it did before. -- 22:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, and what's more you *can* still irrigate the already "irrigated" City Center tile, why they coded it this way is beyond logic, other implementations just irrigate the tile, not just give a non-visible "bonus" as if, perhaps you know why? This is not meant to argue the point any further, thank you for your helpful responses and assistance, but obviously the Wiki needs some editing to help clarify this point to players of a type like myself.